Love & War
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: Young Adam Levine of Maroon 5 has the pleasure of meeting Robyn 'Rihanna' Fenty. What will become of them ? Love or War ?


**(Rihanna's P.O.V)**

I sat on a stool waiting for the bartender to notice me.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Could I get a-" I was cut off by a male voice behind me "A cosmo.' I shot him a look.

"A whiskey sour actually." He raised his eyebrows

"Manly drink for a pretty girl like you." I rolled my eyes turning back to the bar seeing my drink be placed in front of me. '

"I don't think we've met before, Im Adam." He stretched his hand towards me and I took it looking up at him. He was startlingly fine, I almost felt self conscious around him.

"Rihanna." I said smiling slightly.

"I know." He grinned.

"Hey your from that boy band aren't ya?' I said pretending not to be too bothered. His eyes lit up thinking he had an easy lay.

"That'd be me."

"Kings Of Leon right?" I said trying to keep a serious look on my face, his expression changed to genuinely worried

"What, eh no actually-" I laughed out loud covering my mouth

"Chill. I know who you are." I said.

**(*1 hour later* Adam's P.O.V)**

My head rested on my arms crossed on the bar, laughing so hard I thought I'd pee. I looked up to Rihanna whose head was thrown back as she giggled loudly.

"Ok one more" I said, she sat up straight preparing herself. . .

"Are you a parking ticket…" I laughed thinking about what was to come, and she giggled at me laughing, "Cause you got fine written all over you." We both exploded and she nearly fell off her chair.

My reflects kicked in and I caught her, she laughed leaning her head onto my shoulder. As she pulled out she looked at me, our faces so close.

"You've got nice eyes" She slurred. I immediately sobered up remembering the reason I approached her in the first place. The next minute our lips were attached. I raised my hand and tangled it in her hair as she stood up, standing between my legs. We pulled away breathless and I couldn't keep my gaze off her as she intertwined my fingers with hers pulling me up and heading towards the exit.

**( Rihanna's P.O.V)**

Everything was a rush and I didn't realise what was going on until I was slammed against the wall of an apartment unknown to me. I moaned as Adam's lips left wet kisses on my neck.

"Oh Adam." I whimpered as we stumbled into the bedroom, undressing as we went, both of us flopping down on the bed. As drunk as I was, I was sobering up at the thought of what was gonna happen.

I wasn't gonna regret it. Adam was sweet and he made me laugh more than anyone I've ever met. I was snapped out of my thoughts as Adam's hand found my heat. I moaned again running my hands through his hair. He ran his hand up and down my slit suddenly plunging his finger into me. I screamed out at the contact bucking my hips for movement. He began plunging in and out, adding a second finger. Soon I felt the familiarly feeling in my stomach.

"Adam, I'm I'm-" I stopped talking as he pulled his fingers out of me. I looked up at him shocked but I didn't get time to even speak as he lined himself up at my entrance and pounded into me. I cried out at the fullness as he groaned out.

"Rihanna, so tight." I moaned back in response as my fingers dug into the skin on his biceps. I was having trouble holding on, but as he suddenly hit my G-spot I couldn't hold it any longer. I screamed out as wave after wave of pleasure hit me. Soon I felt Adam come inside me a list of profanities leaving his lips. He collapsed on me rolling over quickly both us panting. I quickly sobered up as I realised I was just a pull at a club for him and now, I'd have to leave.

**(Adam's P.O.V)**

I closed my eyes for a brief moment smiling and trying to take in what just happened. When I opened my eyes she was sitting up, covering herself and beginning to collect her clothes. My eyes widened as I began to think she didnt want to stay…..but I wanted her to. I sat up nervously clearing my throat before I spoke, "You don't have to go."

I left a pause as I stared down at my hands, "I mean if you want to stay you know." She turned away smiling slightly "Do you want me to?" She asked quietly a little confusion in her voice.

I worked up every bit of courage in my body trying to pretend I wasn't afraid of rejection "Yes." I said simply. She laid down and I awkwardly watched her, as i was still propped up on my elbow. I laid down trying to edge closer to her. I closed my eyes, wrapping my arm around her and pulling her into my chest.

**(The next morning; Rihanna's P.O.V)**

My eyes fluttered open and I shot up not recognising where I was. I soon remembered and smiled thinking about it. I looked down into Adam's spot but he wasn't there. The smile left my face as thoughts ran through my head.

He was obviously still drunk when he asked me to stay. God only knows what time he snuck out of his own apartment to avoid me. I stood up, steadying myself wrapping a sheet around me. I walked to his wardrobe pulling out sweatpants a hoodie muttering a 'sorry' for my robbery of them and a pair of his toms.

I picked up my dress and shoes quickly making my way out into his hallway. I suddenly heard a jingling of keys as his front door opened slowly. I froze in my spot, eyes wide as he made his way in the door. He tried to give me as smile but I knew he felt awkward. "Sneaking out on me?" he joked.

"I assumed you-"

"Ditched you?" He finished off my sentence. I gave a weak smile and a sigh looking down.

"I just went to pick up some Starbucks." Only then I noticed the takeaway cups in his hand.

"I got you a strawberries and creme' frappachino." He started hopefulness in his voice

"Unless that's too girly of a drink or something." He winked as I laughed loudly shaking my head taking the cup.

"My favourite actually." I said taking a sip. He pointed towards the couch and we both started walking towards it.

"Like the outfit by the way…"

...

**Feedback ? (:**


End file.
